


Tu aroma me enamoró.

by Sterekforevah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekforevah/pseuds/Sterekforevah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La parte lobo de Derek se obsesiona con Stiles, a tal grado que obliga a Derek a seducirlo y enamorarlo para llevárselo a la cama. Todo parece salir a la perfección hasta que Derek y su parte lobo se enamoran de la inocencia que emana el adolescente. ¿Que harán si Stiles descubre todo su plan y decide alejarse de ellos (o el)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La Luz de la luna llena iluminaba la calle por la que caminaba, por alguna razón ninguna de las farolas servía. No recuerda a qué hora ni por que salió de la mansión Hale, tampoco el por qué no podía detenerse, sus piernas se movían solas, como si quisieran ir a un lugar el cual el mismo Derek no sabe cuál es. Una ligera brisa golpea su rostro y tal como pasaba con sus piernas, olfateo de manera casi desesperada el aire que pasaba por ahí, de entre tanto olores, solo había uno que lo hacía sentirse extraño y que naciera dentro de él un ligero cosquilleo. Era una combinación rara (para él) de caramelo, coco y jabón neutro. Pero que por alguna razón no lo dejaba en paz, lo envolvía y, cuando desaparecía de su entorno una sensación de vacío lo embargaba a tal grado que giraba la nariz a todos lados de manera brusca para seguir buscando aquella fragancia. Una vez que la encontró, cerro lo ojos y aspiro largo y profundo, llenando sus pulmones como si quisiera embriagarse de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en frente de una casa, la conocía, pero no recordaba quien vivía allí.

Volvió a olfatear el aire y ese aroma del que pensó, ya se había hecho adicto era el único que gobernaba el ambiente, volvió a cerrar los ojos, era tanta la paz y tranquilidad que experimentaba, que pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría vivir solo de ese aroma y de nada más.  Porque hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, desde la muerte de su familia, no podía dormir, las pesadillas lo acorralaban tanto, que solo dormía un par de horas todos los días.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya no estaba frente a la puerta, si no a una ventana del segundo piso. La abrió y se dio cuenta que la fuente del olor era el lugar en donde estaba. Entro al cuarto y lo observo, paredes azules cielo, un librero lleno de libros de ciencia ficción, un escritorio con un montón de hojas, libros y cuadernos regados por doquier, cuando dirigió la vista al otro lado de la habitación se encontró con una cama, no solo eso, alguien durmiendo ahí, o eso pensaba, puesto que la sabana lo cubría todo haciéndolo parecer un simple bulto.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, tal vez era otra de sus pesadillas, aunque esta era diferente, generalmente sueña con toda su familia quemada o muerta. No quería matar a nadie, aunque sea en un sueño.

Fijo su vista en ese bulto, en esa persona, que no reconocía por la sabana tapándolo por completo, pero que era la dueña de ese aroma que tantas emociones despertó en Derek. Por alguna razón, el sonido de su respiración pausada y el de sus latidos suaves lo reconfortaban. Seguía mirando en dirección a la cama cuan escucho un _“Derek”_ en alguna parte de la habitación, se asusto pero rápidamente tomo una posición rígida para proteger al quien fuera que estuviera en la cama, por que por alguna razón ese sentimiento nació sin razón aparente. Volteo y olfateo cada parte de la habitación pero no encontró a nadie ni nada que fuera amenaza.

Pero algo dentro de él lo hizo girar hacia el espejo que estaba cerca de él, encontró la figura de un hombre lobo, alpha, ya que sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y casi tan brillantes como luces de automóviles. Miro extrañado el reflejo y se dio cuenta que era el suyo, por inercia se miro las manos para comprobar que no estaba transformado, pero no, sus manos eran humanas, volvió la vista al espejo y observo como el reflejo le sonreía, una cierta inquietud lo embargo en ese momento hasta que lo escucho hablar.

 _“Es que acaso no me reconoces”_ era su propia voz solo que más gruesa y áspera, como cuando está en ese estado.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto, apretando los puños.

 _“Ja! ¿Es que acaso no reconoces a tu parte lobo?”_ contesto el reflejo del espejo con un tono sínico.

-¿Eres mi parte lobo? ¿Puedes hablar? – estaba sorprendido, en todos los libros de licantropía que logro rescatar del incendio no había nada escrito sobre que la parte lobo de los hombres lobo hablasen.

 _“¡Claro que puedo! En realidad todos pueden, pero solo cuando tenemos algo verdaderamente serio o importante que decir, de no ser así, la simple intuición es suficiente, claro, si la parte humana la entiende”_ soltó con una ligera carcajada al final.

-Y supongo que tienes algo serio o importante que decirme, ¿no? – estaba un poco sorprendido, nadie le había dicho sobre esto, además estaba un poco asustado (aunque no lo demuestre) la imagen del espejo era él, transformado en hombre lobo. Todos le decían que se veía imponente, pero solo creía que exageraban.

 _“Lo que tengo que decirte no es serio y tampoco taaaan importante”_ dijo mientras soltaba una ligera risita _“Pero si es algo que me llevo queriendo hacer desde que sentí ese aroma que anda por toda la habitación”_

-¿Qué es? – pregunto, directo para no perder más el tiempo.

 _“Quiero que hagas algo”_ dio un largo suspiro _“Quiero tener relaciones con la persona dueña este olor tan embriagador. La misma que esta sobre esa cama”_ Termino de decir señalando hacia donde se encontraba la persona durmiendo.

Regreso al lado de la cama y ya no encontró con un bulto envuelto en la sabana, solo a una persona, pero no a cualquiera. Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, estaba durmiendo, desnudo, una muy delgada sabana le tapaba las piernas hasta el nacimiento del vello púbico, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y una ligera capa de sudor que tenía, hacia ver su piel pálida de un color aperlado que contrastaba con lo muchos lunares que estaban esparcidos por todo su cuerpo delgado y sus músculos no tan desarrollados pero fuertes a la vez, era una imagen tan excitante, y más cuando lo vio agarrarse fuerte de las sabanas morderse los labios y soltar entre un gemido un _“Derek”_. Aquella palabra entro por sus oídos y se dirigió directamente a su entrepierna que en un segundo ya se encontraba palpitando.

-E… es Stiles – murmuro, pero lo decía más para sí mismo.

 _“¿Así se llama? En realidad no se me el nombre de los que conoces, solo los distingo por su olor, pero el de este muchachito tiene algo tan especial, que cada vez que lo siento en mis pulmones, tengo unas ganas de empotrarlo a una pared y hacerlo mío hasta que se desmaye, y luego, cuando se despierte, volver a hacerlo. Lástima que me controlas tan bien”_ Derek no se había dado cuenta que su parte loba ya no era un reflejo, ahora estaba a su lado mirando también a Stiles.

-No… no quiero hacerlo – trato de alejarse de la cama pero su parte licantropa lo agarro del cuello y sonriendo le dijo.

 _“Claro que lo harás, o hare que las pesadillas sean más horribles a tal grado que no querrás ni pestañear”_ lo amenazo, aun con la sonrisa en su hocico.

-¿Tu eres el que me causa las pesadillas? – estaba tan sorprendido que no noto que lo soltó del agarre.

_“No, pero puedo hacer que paren. Tu y yo somos una misma persona, tu quieres que las pesadillas paren, pero solo lo harán si las dos partes lo quieren, a mi no me afectan las pesadillas puesto que cuando paso el incendio yo aun no despertaba de tu interior, pero si quiero que paren los dos estaremos de acuerdo y nuestro subconsciente dejara de reproducirlas, ¿Entiendes?”_

Claro que entendía, y si empotrar a un niñato de 16 años haría que dejara de ver a su familia muerta y quemada, lo haría, aun si sabía que estaba mal.

-Está bien, mañana lo… - una carcajada lo interrumpió.

_“Nada de mañana, nosotros los lobos necesitamos que nos lo entreguen todo al momento de tener relaciones, y con todo me refiero al cuerpo y el alma”_

-¿Qué quieres decir? – en ese momento estaba más confundido que en toda su vida.

 _“Que no me sirve de nada que sea un revolcón de una noche, con el chico asustado y nervioso”_ suspiro al ver que su parte humana aun no entendía _“Lo que quiero decir, es que lo tienes que enamorar, ganarte su confianza, que solo piense en ti, para que el día que lo tengamos en la cama su aroma sea tan puro que lo recordaremos siempre”_ sonrió con un toque de malicia.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo enamores si… - otra vez fue interrumpido.

 _“El ya siente algo por ti, solo tienes que hacerlo crecer, no seas tan malo con él, no le grites tanto, cuando te hable has como que lo escuchas, ofrécete a llevarlo a su casa cuando salga del colegio, invítalo a cenar, rózale la mano, eso lo vuelve loco,  tu sabes”_ termino poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien – fue lo único que pudo decir, tener una imagen tan excitante de stiles frente a él, lo aturde un poco y más cuando vuelve a gemir su nombre y esta vez con más fuerza.

 _“Dicho esto, ya me voy”_ dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la ventana cuando regreso la mirada a Derek _“Solo un cosa más”_ hizo una pequeña pausa _“Ten cuidado.”_

-Cuidado con q… - pero antes de terminar su yo hombre lobo desapareció, volteo a la cama pero Stiles ya no estaba, ni su olor, un pequeño vacio se abrió por su pecho mientras trataba de buscarlo, pero ya no estaba ahí.

 

***

 

Se despertó de golpe jadeando y una capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo, cuando recupero la normalidad de sus respiraciones, solo suspiro, hizo a un lado la sabana que lo cubría y se dio cuenta que su pantalón para dormir estaba manchado en la entrepierna, muy manchado. Pensó que esa etapa de su vida había pasado, pero al parecer regreso. Lo único que hizo fue volver a suspirar, masajearse las sienes y murmurar un:

-Estoy en problemas – Mientras entraba al baño.


	2. Noticias

Hola.

Está actualización es para informarles que TODOS mis trabajos serán borrados dentro de los próximos días.

Y dirán "eres un pendej* por hacernos esperar tanto y luego borrarlos", pero tengo una razón muy importante.

Hace tres semanas, estaba paseando por otro sitio de FanFics y me tope con que otra persona, no se quién (por obvias razones) plagió no uno, todas mis historias.

Osea, copia y pega, lo único que cambio fueron las faltas de ortografía.

Obviamente, hice huelga (xD) y publique comentarios de que eran mis historias y la persona al ver que fue descubierta borro todo, hasta su cuenta.

Entonces, es por eso que decidí borrar todo y empezar de cero.

En serio pido disculpas por todo esto que en realidad estaba fuera de mis manos :(

\----BUENAS NOTICIAS----

He empezado un nuevo Fic del cual ya tengo varios capítulos, solo seria cuestión de publicar. 

Si alguien usa otra pagina de FanFics ademas de esta, le agradecería que este al pendiente de por si alguien (o la misma persona) vuelve a robar mi historia.

Otra vez, lo siento.

Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Este es mi primer Fic (En esta pagina y de este fandom) espero les guste y me ayuden a mejorarlo, acepto sugerencias y criticas.
> 
> Dicho esto. Muchas gracias!!


End file.
